Patent Literature 1 discloses a system including a terminal apparatus, a document server, and an identification information server in order to improve convenience when writing information is handled. The terminal apparatus generates writing information using a writing generation unit on the basis of positional information acquired from an electronic pen and transmits the writing information and identification information acquired from the electronic pen to an identification information server. The identification information server generates a writing file obtained by adding writing information to link information to a duplicate document for an electronic document corresponding to the received identification information using a file generation unit and transmits the writing file to the terminal apparatus. The terminal apparatus manages the received writing file using a file management unit and requests the document server to acquire the electronic document on the basis of the link information, in response to an operation for the writing file. The document server acquires the requested electronic document using a document acquisition unit and transmits the electronic document to the terminal apparatus.